Winchester Genius
by GibbsyWibbsyUnicorn
Summary: John Winchester was delusional, believing in the things that go bump in the night. He went around killing those he believed to be monsters, and dragged his kids along for the ride. Sam, Dean, had little eline, and she was a genius. They end up all living with Dean when he turned 23, Sam was 19, and Adeline was 10. Now 13, what happens when Adeline joins a team of geniuses?
1. Chapter 1

Adeline likes sleep. She may not be a normal teenager, but she still likes to sleep. Which is why she was not happy to be woken by Dean jumping on her bed at 7am, on a fricken' Saturday.

"Oh my god you are so childish." Sam says from across the room, shaking his head. "Whatever, b!tch." Dean flippantly replies, still bouncing on the bed.

"Jerk" Sam shoots back playfully.

"Idjits" Adeline mutters, now fully awake. "Adeline, you have been spending way to much time around Bobby." Sam says, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, now why did you wake me up?" She asks, crossing her arms. "We are heading to the store and you need to get stuff to make me pie." Dean makes a 'duh' face.

Now it's Adeline's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, I need to, do I?"

"Yes"

"Or what?"

"Or your grounded"

"Fine, but your argument is illogical." She huffs.

Adeline grabs some clothes and heads into the bathroom to get changed. Locking the door, she turns around to look in the mirror. She's about 4'6, looking comically small next to Sam's 6'9, or even Dean's 6'3. _I suppose I have an okay figure,_ she muses, _but I'm not exactly hourglass._

She changes into her Yoda T-shirt that says " _(insert B-word)_ , I am, so punch you, i must." Her pants are just plain jeggings with a small white monarch sewn into the hip.

"Hurry up!" Dean yells from the other side of the door. "I will be out in 2.581 minutes!" Adeline yells back, doing a quick calculation in her head.

Sure enough, she was right with the time estimate. She steps out and Dean rolls his eyes at her shirt. "Really, Addy? That shirt is so geeky."

"Do not call me Addy, nicknames are illogical. And being a geek is better than being an ignoramus dolt."

"What does that even mean?" Dean asks, confused. "Are you making up words again?"

"I do not make fake words. The fact that you can not keep up with my vocabulary proves my point. And Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia _is_ a real word. It means a fear of big words."

"Enough." Sam says. "Make nice or you are both grounded."

"I am older than you!" Dean yells.

"Debatable." Adeline mutters.

"Let's just get in the car." Sam whines, tired of his siblings fighting.

 **A/N: Okay, so i am starting my story i have it written down but not typed up so this is a little short. It may take a bit of times in between updates, but I hope you like it. Goodbye my beautiful muffins!**


	2. Chapter 2 & AN

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **A/N: I am so sorry. I know I haven't updated in months. I was at my dads house and not aloud to bring my laptop. When got there I was gonna update, but it turns out I cant update from my crappy phone.**

I would like to address something. I love reviews. They make my inner unicorn purr. What I don't like is bullies and mean people reviewing, I.E. hate mail. I got a PM saying 'You right like a little girl. I would like to inform whoever the fudge they are that I am 12 fricking years old, and a female. Their profile said they were in their late twenties. And male.

I got hate mail from a middle aged man who reads fanfiction.

Now, on with the story.

…

Once they got out of the car, Dean starts assigning everyone tasks. "Alright, Sammy, you go get beer. Addison, you get whatever you need to make me pie. And dinner. What 'cha making for dinner?"

Adeline was going to make spaghetti, but she felt the need to let her brother suffer.

"Vegetables." she drolled, dripping with sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes, Dean dispersed them to their tasks and Addison got all of her ingredients. She was heading down the baking aisle when she crashed into a tall man with a fedora.

"Apologies, Sir." Adeline mumbles, not liking strangers. Especially men. They reminded her of her father, and how he-

No, Adeline. She mentally chastised herself. You will not go down that road.

"No problem. I'm Toby." The man replies, holding out his hand, seemingly bemused at her shyness.

"Adeline" She states, eyeing his outstretched hand distastefully.

Then Dean walks into the aisle. "Hey Addy, hurry up me and Sammy are ready to-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a loud gunshot.

Flashing back to their training , both Adeline and Dean grab their previously concealed guns from their boot or jacket, and spun around in perfect unison.

"Adeline, you take the fat fucker on the left. I'll take the one on the right."

"Yes sir!" Adeline swiftly replied, snapping into soldier mode.

"Wait, what's going on!"

Alas, the man in the fedora went unheard as all three gunmen fell to the floor, dead. Each one with a double tap to the head and heart, perfect accuracy.

Without needing to turn around, Dean and Addy both knew it was Sam who shot the third. "You alright?" He called from across the aisle.

They never had a chance to answer, as just then, a voice rang out, "What is going on here?"

They all turned, and Dean and Addy not knowing the man, almost shot him.

"Cabe!" Toby cried.

 **PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT TOP**

 **Bye bye, my little pegasi!**

 **(pegasi? Pegasuses? Pegasee?)**


End file.
